


Dragon Flower and Protea

by schierlingsbecher



Series: Promposition [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Aweful Meet, M/M, a tiny thing I came up with, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schierlingsbecher/pseuds/schierlingsbecher
Summary: Is that guy in a suit make Eggsy's guts feel tingling because he's stealing from him or because of his pretty face?





	Dragon Flower and Protea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mesira_Nexos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesira_Nexos/gifts).



There he was again.

Eggsy put down the pruning shears and amaryllis he was holding when he walked by, narrowing his eyes at him.

 _He_ was a guy in his forty-somethings wearing a posh suit and fancy-arse tie whenever Eggsy saw him. His legs went on forever and his walk said confident and determined.

Maybe Eggsy would have the mind to appreciate all of that, to actually pay attention to that stupidly handsome face and sharp charismatic vibe. Maybe, if that fucker wasn’t stealing from him.

Whenever he walked by, he grabbed one of the flowers from the display, at random, strutting away like nothing happened, the same fuckin’ confidence on his fuckin’ pretty face.

It happened so quickly that Eggsy had had trouble noticing it at all in the beginning. That swanky fella didn’t come by every day, but sometimes once a week, sometimes twice, sometimes a few days at a stretch and sometimes Eggsy saw him only once a month.

Always sharply dressed and fuckin’ always stealing a flower. Never a bouquet never one of the arrangements.

Of course it was a matter of that guy stealing from him and always costing him a few quid, but doing so with the guts of doing so over and over again… It drove Eggsy crazy. It was everything he could think about before he went to sleep. That aristocratic looking face, that suit, those glasses he sometimes pushed up his nose while passing… It made his stomach twist with rage - or swarm with butterflies. Fuck, why did that guy have to be pretty and a thief?

JB, who had slept in his favourite spot in the display window, was now pressing his snout against the glass and wagging his tail so enthusiastically that drops of dog saliva sprinkled the window.

Eggsy huffed angrily and wiped his hands on his apron before stomping towards the door., pointing at Jb who was suddenly next to him.

“Stay, boy.”

Just as told, JB sat down, but not without looking to the door longingly. Eggsy grabbed the doorknob and with a jerk was out on the street following suit guy.

This time he’d do it. He’d confront that guy or run after him if he had to. He wouldn’t get caught up by the way that suit hugged his body perfectly, or those stupidly long legs moving with so much grace- fuck not this time.

“Ey!” he shouted at the guy’s back, “Wha’ you think you’re doin’?”

The guy turned around, a white calla lily in hand, looking at Eggsy with a piercingly attentive gaze.

“Pardon?” he asked in a low voice, because of course he had to have that kind of voice, that caused a little shiver to run down Eggsy’s spine. But after weeks of cursing and pining he didn’t come out here only to be affected by a rough voice and straight nose and unbelievably dark eyes. No-ho.

“You’re stealin’ from me! ‘Ave been for weeks! I saw you, you still go’ the proof right there!”

The guy only raised an eyebrow at that at it drove Eggsy over the fucking edge. He threw his hands in the air, letting go of the restraints he’d put on his anger and started ranting.

“And who the fuck are you takin’ these for? D’you seriously take these at random? Doesn’t your girl or wife or secretary or whoever mind tha’ one day you bring a blue rose and then suddenly - boom - statice!”

He felt how his hands had curled into fists and he felt flushed from his cheeks down to his chest. The mildly surprised stare of the guy didn’t help and angrily, Eggsy stomped his foot.

“Could you have the fucking decency to answer me?!”

The expression on the guy’s face didn’t change, but he straightened his back and looked him right in the eyes, making Eggsy suddenly feel much smaller than a second ago.

“I take the flowers to my dead dog. I pass your shop whenever I happen to have time to visit the pet cemetery.”

A cold weight dropped into Eggsy’s guts.

Fuck.

Immediately his mind made up a picture of JB dying and him visiting the little guy down on that joyless patch of mud they called pet cemetery.

A shiver ran down his spine.

“Well,” he said, much quieter than before, lacking all fire and just trying to give something back, “You… You still can’t steal from me.”

“I didn’t,” the guy said, trying to hold eye contact but Eggsy was actively avoiding that, “I always put my money into your mailbox.”

“Errrr… No?”

“Yes, I do,” he said, so certain that it almost sounded curt to Eggsy, “I always put 4 pounds into the your mailbox.”

He nodded towards his shop and Eggsy turned around, looking over the different buckets with flowers, when he realized something.

“Wait, d’you mean that little house by the carnations?”

“Yes, of course.”

“That’s just a figurine.”

“Oh,” suit guy said, sounding more surprised than anything else, “Well, I guess it is now a pretty valuable figurine.”

That actually got an amused huff out of Eggsy. “Just come in and buy the darn thing like everyone else, Mister suit.”

In response, the guy smiled and there they were again - those butterflies in Eggsy’s guts. “It’s Harry. And I try keeping my errands as short as I can. I do have a busy schedule.”

Eggsy grinned, his eyes wandering up and down Harry’s body.

“Tax attorney?”

A laugh. “Tailor.”

“Hmm,” Eggsy hummed, “Didn’t know you had that much to do.”

“Oh, you wouldn’t believe it.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [Schierlingsbecher](http://schierlingsbecher.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat or follow me <3  
> You will also find my Support info there :)
> 
> Also, feedback is always much appreciated ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
